The Team L'équipe
by Visitatrice
Summary: idée de départ plus qu'un résumé: Dean a rencontré Ruby. D’abord réticent il accepte son aide pour le sauver de l’enfer. Ruby a une liste. Il faut certains objets pour accomplir le rituel…et il faut certaines personnes pour se les procurer...
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**L EQUIPE**

FIC SE SITUANT QUELQUE PART APRES « WITCHCRAFT » si vous n'avez pas lu Witchcraft je pense que ce sera cependant possible de comprendre celle là.

SPOILER SAISON 3

DISCLAIMER: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Kripke and co. comme ça c'est clair lol

**Résumé : Dean a rencontré Ruby. D'abord réticent il accepte son aide pour le sauver de l'enfer. Sam est soulagé mais il sait qu'il faut garder un œil sur cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Ruby a une liste. Il faut certains objets pour accomplir le rituel…et il faut certaines personnes pour se les procurer…**

Avant toute chose, il est clair qu'on va sortir du schéma « les deux frères et c'est tout » auxquels nous avons toujours été habitué dans la série. Je voulais que vous sachiez que c'était prémédité, ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction, je me permets donc certains écarts.

**-23ans plus tôt:** Mort de Mary Winchester

-**Then : la mort de John, la rencontre entre Dean et Hendricken/ le pacte de Dean/ la rencontre entre Sam et Ruby/ Imaginez un autre épisode entre ma précédente fanfic Wintchcraft et cette fic là dans lequel Dan aurait rencontré Ruby et accepté son aide après que Sam l'ait supplié/ Dean et Bela dans la bijouterie de Witchcarft ainsi que la fin de la fic dans laquelle on voit Bela et ses « regrets ».**

Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!!

* * *

NOW

Salle d'interrogatoire. Bureau du FBI, New York City

L'agent Hendriksen était assit en face d'une personne peu scrupuleuse. Il le savait. Il la connaissait. D'ailleurs, pratiquement tous les agents de ce pays la connaissaient mais jamais ils n'avaient pu prouvé quoi que ce soit. Des objets de valeur se trouvaient chez elle et son compte en banque était l'un des plus important de la ville, voire de l'Etat tout entier. Le problème ? Sans doute son âge…23ans. Sans doute le fait qu'elle n'eût jamais travaillé…sans doute le fait que qu'on ne savait pratiquement rien sur elle.

L'agent Hendricksen soutenait son petit sourire hautin avec néanmoins une boule au travers de la gorge. Comment pouvait-elle sourire ? Elle se trouvait dans un des bâtiments les plus gardés des Etats-Unis, en face d'un homme qui la dévisageait comme s'il pouvait deviner chacun de ses petits secrets.

Hendicksen savait cependant pourquoi Bela Talbot souriait. Il n'avait rien contre elle comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude son avocate -l'une des meilleure de la ville- viendrait la sortir de là.

Mais après tout peut importe. Il fallait profiter du peu de temps qui lui rester pour tenter sa chance. Il n'en dormait plus depuis près d'un an. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. On les avait vu ensemble…

L'agent du FBI joignit ses mains sur le bureau. Ce fut avec un ton grave qu'il rompit le silence pesant. Simplement mais sérieusement il demanda donc :

« Où est Dean Winchester ? »

**GENERIQUE**

Etat de Virginie

L'impala traversait la Virginie tandis que Dean chantonnait un vieux tube de Mettalica. Sam, devant son ordinateur portable avait du mal à se concentrer.

« Tu veux pas baisser cette musique ? » demanda le cadet, exaspéré.

-Hey ! J'aurais plus de lecteur cd en bas !

-La ferme Dean ! coupa Sam.

-C'est bon ! T'énerves pas !

Là, il regarda lui aussi l'écran de son frère.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. C'est où que le « démon canon au caractère de chien » nous a donné rendez-vous ?

-A plus de trois kilomètres. Répondit Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on fasse là bas ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu. Paraît qu'y a que des bars !

- Depuis quand tu te plaints d'aller dans des bars ?! se moqua Sam.

Dean fit une légère grimace et se contenta de répondre :

-Mec je constate que tu as une sale opinion de moi !

Sam leva alors les yeux au ciel et lança en souriant :

-Tu le constates…seulement maintenant ?

Dean secoua la tête d'un air faussement vexé.

-Bitch! dit-il pour sa "défense"

Son frère sourit de plus belle avant de reposer les yeux sur son portable et de rétorquer par la même occasion:

-Jerk!


	2. Chapter 2

La voleuse sentait le regard oppressant des deux chasseurs et du démon.

Ils étaient en face d'elle et paraissait captivés par ses moindres faits et gestes. Qui étaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Deux hommes et une femme. La femme était étrange. Elle souriait tout en la fixant d'un air assuré. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Carie se leva avec la ferme intention de fuir ces trois personnes un peu trop curieuses. Elle prit son sac, paya l'adition et sortit du bar, suivit des yeux par Dean, Sam et Ruby.

Une fois à l'extérieure, la voleuse secoua la tête, soulagée d'être enfin seule. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix du démon qui lançait derrière elle :

« Je suis déçue. Tu as payé l'adition. Je pensais que tu étais plus dévergondé que ça. »

Carie se retourna tout en dégainant une arme.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sam s'avançait, les mains levées vers la jeune femme apeurée.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Assura-t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! fit la voleuse, le ton nerveux.

-Des chasseurs. Répondit Dean en s'approchant également.

Carrie regarda la tenue vestimentaire des deux frère. Sam avait un tee-shirt simple, un Jean et des baskets. Dean avait aussi un Jean mais son tee-shirt était recouvert par sa veste en cuire. C'était maintenant très clair. Ils ne chassaient pas n'importe quel gibier.

-Des chasseurs de démon ? tenta-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bingo ! lança Ruby en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu as gagné le droit de baisser ton arme avant que l'on te tue !

Carrie ne prit pas cette menace au sérieux mais elle jugea que comme il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, elle pouvait en effet baisser son pistolet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle en les fixant tour à tour.

Sam hésita un moment avant de répondre :

-Votre aide.

Bureau du FBI, NYC

« Vous vous croyez drôle ? » lui avait-il demandé.

-Je crois que je suis géniale. lui avait-elle répondu.

Ce genre de réplique lui rappelait celle de l'homme qu'il poursuivait depuis près d'un an. Voilà donc pourquoi Bela Talbot l'exaspérait tant. Etrangement, elle lui ressemblait. Il n'y avait que les tallons hauts, la jupe plissé et l'accent hautin qui la différenciaient du meurtrier, de l'usurpateur d'identité, du profanateur de tombe…

Bela n'avait pas tout de suite mesuré l'importance de ces paroles et lorsque son avocate arriva pour la sortir encore une fois de cette dangereuse situation, elle tendit la main à l'agent en faisant un large sourire.

Hendriksen fixa la main de la jeune femme et fit demi tour sans la lui serrer.

Tout en mettant ses gants de cuire, l'anglaise le regarda se diriger vers le bout du couloir. Elle ne souriait plus à présent. Elle observait simplement les sourcils froncés, un agent du FBI qui l'avait apparemment dans le collimateur.

-Cette fois c'était moins une mademoiselle Talbot. Murmura son avocate en lui remettant son dossier.

Le regard sévère, Bela se contenta de rétorquer sèchement :

-Je vous paye suffisamment pour que ce ne soit jamais moins une !

Et alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se fermait sur elle, elle ajouta :

-Et tâchez de ne plus être en retard.

Une fois seule à l'intérieur de la cabine, la voleuse se laissa tomber contre le mur. Décidément, cette rencontre avec les frères Winchester lui donnait de plus en plus de fil à retordre. Jusque là, elle avait toujours plus ou moins réussit à rester discrète…mais maintenant…tout était différent. Maintenant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Un jour elle ferait forcément un écart. Et ce jour là, ce serait terminé.

En y repensant, Bela Talbot en convint donc : cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment moins une.

Devant chez Jen.

Ruby venait de tout déballer. Carrie avait demandé pourquoi ils avaient besoin de son aide et le démon avait absolument tout avoué. Sans aucune retenu, sans aucun artifice…elle avait dit la vérité tout simplement. Dean secoua donc la tête. C'était perdu d'avance. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il cru jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se renseigne d'un ton intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange ? »

Ruby resta froide. Les bras croisé et le regard décidé elle répondit :

-Toi et moi, on discutera des formalités plus tard.

Carrie se mit à sourire. Elle savait à présent qu'elle avait affaire à deux chasseurs et un démon et elle savait également qu'un démon pouvait exaucé certains souhaits. Comme la plupart des voleurs, Carrie Baxter n'avait pas beaucoup de principe. Depuis trois ans, elle volait des objets de valeur plus ou moins important sans jamais se poser la moindre question éthique. Tout était donc très claire pour elle. Ce qu'on venait de lui proposer, c'était son premier vrai job avec à la clef, une récompense sans doute inestimable.

Dean regarda son cadet lorsque Carrie serra la main de Ruby. Sam avait l'air soulagé. L'aîné se demanda alors jusqu'où irait son jeune frère pour tenter de le sauver. Un démon venait de passer un pacte douteux avec un voleur juste sous leur yeux…et Sam Winchester avait l'air soulagé…


	3. Chapter 3

Pour sceller le « pacte » qu'elle venait de passer avec le démon, Carrie avait une sorte de mission. Elle devait lui apporter le premier objet de la liste. Ce n'était pas une relique facile à se procurer et l'endroit était extrêmement bien gardé.

Seattle Art Museum, Seattle, Etat de Washington.

Deux jours plus tard,

La jeune femme était toute vêtue de noir et évitait les gardiens depuis plus de cinq minutes. Une coupe. Il lui fallait cette coupe qui se tenait devant elle dans la pièce centrale du musée. C'était sa garantie. Celle qui prouverait à Ruby qu'elle était la femme de la situation. La respiration saccadée et la démarche incertaine, elle s'avança lentement vers l'objet. Après avoir détourné le système d'alarme il n'y avait plus aucun risque. Maintenant, elle pouvait se procurer la coupe du sorcier africain, celle qui serait la première pièce du puzzle vers le sauvetage de Dean Winchester.

Environs deux heures après y être rentré, Carrie sortie du plus grand musée de Seattle avec un large sourire. En marchant vers l'Impala, elle tendait déjà la coupe au démon.

Sans aucune émotion apparente, Ruby s'en munit et la regarda sous tous les angles.

« C'est bien elle. » constata-t-elle, satisfaite.

-Alors ? demanda Carrie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. J'ai le job ?

Dean secoua la tête. Un « job ». Voilà ce que ça représentait pour elle. Elle allait jouer sa vie et elle prenait ça pour un simple travail qui fallait qu'elle obtienne.

Ruby mit soigneusement la coupe dans une vieille broderie tout en acquiesçant :

-Tu as le job !

Sam regarda son frère avec un large sourire. Serait-il possible qu'on le sauve de l'enfer ? Apparemment, oui.

Dean lui rendit son sourire mais l'effaça subitement dès que son cadet détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette Ruby. Il n'avait pas non plus confiance en cette Carrie. Tout devenait trop compliqué pour lui. Devoir confier sa vie à un démon et une voleuse c'était trop lui demander. Il le faisait cependant pour son petit frère qu'il sentait de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée de le perdre lui. Dean Winchester s'était sacrifié pour Sam et aujourd'hui il faisait tout pour rester en vie…et ce, toujours pour Sam.

Queens, New York.

Bela Talbot était assise à son bureau. Avec de fines lunettes sur le nez elle était penchait au dessus d'un vieux parchemin. Elle le traitait avec précaution et semblait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle butait parfois sur certains signes mais finissait toujours par le comprendre. En analysant ainsi les objets qu'elle volait, elle pouvait leur donner un prix. Tout était toujours très méticuleux chez elle. De sa tenue vestimentaire à son travail, en passant par la façon dont elle se coiffait chaque matin et celle dont elle nettoyait son arme, tout était fait avec le plus grand soin. C'était comme si quelqu'un la regardait constamment, comme si elle ne pouvait jamais être naturelle…même si elle était seule.

Sa longue analyse fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle leva les yeux au ciel car elle n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange. Ce fut donc d'un air résigné qu'elle se dirigea vers l'appareil.

« Allô ? » fit-elle en prenant son chat dans les bras.

_« Mademoiselle Talbot ? _

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda la voleuse.

_« A votre futur employeur. » _répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire en s'asseyant doucement sur son sofa blanc avant de rétorquer :

« Je n'ai pas d'employeur. »

_« Et bien il semble que ça ait changé. »_

Bela se mit à caressait son chat qui se prélassait près d'elle. Sans cesser de sourire elle dit :

« Et bien il semble que vous en me connaissez pas. »

_« Je crois que je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez. » _

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

_« Vraiment »_ répéta la voix.

Il y eu un léger silence avant que l'homme n'ajoute :

_« Que diriez vous si je vous proposais trois millions de dollars ? »_

Le regard de la voleuse changea. Elle ne sourirait même plus. Tout tait devenu subitement très sérieux. D'un ton cependant tout aussi rieur et hautin elle répondit :

« Je dis : que faut-il que je fasse pour les obtenir ? »

_« Juste votre job. »_ fit-il.

« Ca l'air intéressant. Approuva la jeune anglaise. Mais puis-je enfin savoir qui est à l'appareil ? »

Bela ne voulait rien divulguer de ses activités. La police était visiblement à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes et cet appel pouvait très bien être un leurre.

_« Gabriel Sanchez. »_ répondit-il.

A la révélation de ce nom, Bela Talbot se leva lentement avec un léger sourire satisfait. L'un des plus riches hommes des états unis venait de lui confier une mission.

Environ cinq heures plus tard, la voleuse était dans un avion pour Seattle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une fois arriver dans l'Etat de Washington elle entendit par les radios locales que l'objet qu'elle était venue « chercher » venait tout juste d'être volé. La coupe. Qui avait prit la coupe avant elle ? Qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues ?

Le regard plein de hargne elle fixait à présent l'entré du musée, gardé par la police. Elle trouverait celui ou celle qui l'avait devancé et lui reprendrait ce qui lui était dû depuis l'appel téléphonique du milliardaire new yorkais.


	4. Chapter 4

Bela faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Son portable à la main, elle essayait sans succès de joindre Gabriel Sanchez. Au bout de la cinquième tentative, elle jeta l'appareil sur le lit et se dirigea vers le balcon. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle posa ses main sur ses hanches et respira profondément. Ne pas s'énerver. Rester calme

Dinner, de l'autre côté de la ville 

Ruby venait de manger son neuvième potatoes devant le regard admiratif de Dean. Lui, n'en était qu'à son quatrième.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas parlé depuis plus d'une heure, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Sam. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi faisait-il la tête ? Pour une fois qu'ils avaient une piste solide, il pourrait montrer plus d'enthousiasme.

Cependant, Sam savait que son aîné était de nature méfiante. Il fallait donc lui laisser un peu de temps avant q'il n'accorde un peu de sa confiance au démon. Le cadet des Winchester n'avait de toute façon pas tout à fait confiance en Ruby. Il se servait d'elle comme elle se servait probablement de Dean pour l'atteindre. La seule chose qu'il ignorait encore, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle voulait l'atteindre.

En la regardant engloutir ses pommes de terres, il songeait qu'il avait tout intérêt à garder un œil sur elle.

Ce long silence fut interrompu par Carrie, qui revenait de la cabine téléphonique.

« Je viens de joindre mon contact de San Francisco. Au sujet du second objet. »

-Et ? demanda Sam.

En s'asseyant elle poursuivit :

-Et il m'a mise en garde. Le livre d'incantation se trouve dans un vieux cimetière…hanté ou occupé enfin je ne connais pas le terme exact.

-Tous les cimetières le sont ! assura Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sans doute, fit Carrie. Sauf que celui là…il est occupé …par des loups garous.

Dean finit sa bière puis se mit à sourire. C'est avec un ton tout aussi enjoué qu'il lança :

-Enfin un truc à faire !

Dans la chambre d'hôtel de miss Talbot, la jeune femme venait de recevoir un appel de son milliardaire. Elle devait impérativement se procurer un vieux grimoire se trouvant à San Francisco. Il avait ajouté que là bas, elle trouverait également la coupe. Quand Bela avait raccroché, elle avait froncé les sourcils. Où voulait en venir son client ? Poruuqi lui faisait-il faire le tour des Etats Unis ? Et surtout, comment savait-il qu'elle trouverait la coupe à san Francisco ?

La jeune anglaise ne se posa cependant pas d'avantage de question. Elle fit de nouveau ses valises et prit l'avion…pour la seconde fois.

San Francisco,

L'impala de Dean Winchester était garé devant un vieux motel. Son propriétaire était dans le bar d'en face, entrain de boire une bière en charmante compagnie.

« Donc…tu es chasseur ? » demanda la jeune femme rousse.

-C'est ça. Répondit Dean en faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Et tu chasses…quoi ?

-Le cerf. Répondit-il aussitôt.

-Ooh. Fit-elle, en faisant mine d'être impressionné.

Non loin de là, Sam surveillait son frère. S'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait oublier à Dean sa difficile situation, c'était bien les femmes. Ce soir, ils iraient chasser. Alors en attendant, il pouvait bien en profiter encore un peu…

« Ton frère est donc vraiment comme ça… » fit Ruby, qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Et ouais !

-Il faut qu'il soit opérationnel dans une heure…

-Il le sera. Coupa Sam en observant Dean. Il l'est toujours.

-Il paraît que c'est l'un des meilleurs chasseurs. Informa le démon, le regard sévère.

-C'est pas « l'un des meilleurs ». Rectifia le cadet des Winchester. C'est « Le » meilleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Cimetière saint Ange, San Francisco.

Dean avançait d'un pas incertain, arme à la main. Concentré, il couvrait la voleuse qui devait se procurer le grimoire dans la tombe de Don Bennet. De l'autre côté du cimetière, une autre voleuse avait déjà le livre en main. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle regardait avec attention la première page de l'ouvrage. Il était vieux. Peut-être deux ou trois siècle. A cette pensée la jeune anglaise sourit de plus belle. Plus c'était vieux, plus c'était cher…

Resté près de l'Impala, Sam chargeait une arme. Une arme spéciale avec des balles en argent. Il n'avait encore entendu aucun loup garou. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une légende…Sur cette dernière pensée, il se mit à sourire. Ce n'est jamais une histoire de légende…c'est toujours la réalité…

Ruby, quant à elle était déjà au alentour de la tombe. Cachée derrière un vieil arbre, elle observait celle qui les avait devancé. Bela Talbot ressentait sa présence. Elle ne savait cependant pas l'expliquer. Quelqu'un l'observait, tout simplement.

L'anglaise regarda donc autour d'elle : rien. Il ne fallait pas s'éterniser ici. Ce cimetière était habité par des créatures bien trop dangereuse pour risquer quoi que ce soit. Et puis elle avait l'objet… c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bela donna deux milles dolllars à l'homme qui avait creusé pour elle et il s'en alla. La laissant là, seule,…enfin presque seule.

Lorsque Dean et Carrie arrivèrent près du cercueil ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Ouvert. Il était ouvert, et le squelette de Don Bennet était complètement retourné. « Aucun respect pour les morts » pensa Dean.

« Quelqu'un a flairé la même piste que nous. » dit-il, en regardant dans le trou.

-Je déteste ça ! grogna Carrie. J'ai toujours de l'avance sur la concurrence.

Dean la regarda. Elle était profondément en colère. Elle savait que c'état elle la meilleur et que personne n'avait le droit de « flairer » ses pistes. D'un ton tout à fait sérieux, le jeune chasseur s'exclama :

-La terre est fraîchement retournée. Le voleur ne doit pas être bien loin !

Et en effet, le voleur n'était pas bien loin. Son pistolet chargé de balles en argent dans une main, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'abandonner à la lecture de l'ouvrage pour lequel elle avait traversé plusieurs Etats.

Les titres étaient étranges. C'était du latin. Elle le déchiffra rapidement. « L'homme revenu d'entre les morts » page deux, « L'homme qui fuit l'enfer » page six, « L'âme et sa souffrance » page onze, « Le rêve d'une âme en peine » page quinze… c'était donc ça ; un livre de sorcellerie. Bela fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Pourquoi un homme d'affaire s'intéresserait-il de si près à la sorcellerie ? Jusque là, elle avait toujours procuré des objet surnaturels à des hommes riches mais cette fois, c'était différent…elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas pour décorer une vitrine qu'il l'avait envoyé chercher cette coupe ancienne. Ce n'était pas non plus pour qu'il expose ce vieux livre que Bela Talbot s'était rendu dans ce cimetière. Gabriel Sanchez avait tout simplement l'intention d'accomplir un rituel.

La jeune femme ne se posa cependant pas plus de questions. Ca ne faisait pas parti de son « bisness » de s'intéresser aux petites magouilles des clients. Tant qu'on y mettrait le prix, elle ferait le tour des Etats-Unis à la recherche de reliques.

La jeune angliase était encore un peu loin de sa voiture. Cela faisait en fait partit d'une de ses nombreuse techniques pour éviter de se faire repérer.

C'est cet instant. C'est cet instant -alors que Sam entrait dans la forêt pour rejoindre son frère, que Dean et Carrie poursuivaient un voleur invisible et que Ruby guettait une anglaise qui se croyait seule- que choisirent les loups garous pour se manifester. Au loin on entendit des hurlements. Et de plus en plus près…et de plus en plus fort, on sentit le sol résonner sous leurs pas lourds qui déboulaient à tout allure en direction de leurs proies.

à suivre


End file.
